defenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Turret (GSA)
"Use the Power Supply to Power-up the Turrets." The Turret is a stationary defensive weapon located at most Galactic Stargate Authority bases. They often defend a Dropzone, a Missile Crawler Factory, a Tank Factory, or a Repair Crawler Factory. Characteristics Turrets look like two quad pulse cannon barrels with a 360 degree tripedal base. They can fire rounds rapidly, though the rounds are individually weak. Turrets are powered by a Power Supply. When placed in groups, Turrets can easily hold off Manti. History Turrets were perfected shortly before the onset of the Swarm Wars. They participated in most battles, and were often found in groups. Turrets helped to distract the massive Manti swarm that pummeled the Cydonia Base on Mars. Shortly thereafter, turrets defended most of the base during the Battle of Lake Thanatos. They drew off most of the Manti so you can focus on rescuing colonists. Multiple Turrets defended the advance base on Titan during a confrontaion. Most of the Manti Landers did not even make it that far, though. Turrets were present on the base located on the other side of the Aeneas River, but, for some unknown reason, no Manti even noticed the base. They were instead, drawn to the Factory. They were there, but not even one of them actually participated in the Battle of Aeneas River. Six Turrets were located in Argus caverns during the long battle there. A lone Manti stole a power cell, though you shot him down the take it back. Four turrets defended the main entrance to the base, another defended multiple colonists, and one more protected an auxillary Dropzone. A pair of inactive Turrets were located at Dr. Mudo's advance base in the Straits of Ajax. During the battle, you could power them up if you wanted to. The power supplies are located near the Missile Crawler Factory. Five inactive Turrets are located at an abandoned GSA base on Mount Biafra. You have plenty of time to power all of them up before you locate the crashed remains of the Battleship Patriot. Three defend a Missile Crawler Factory, while the other two are located at each of the base entrances. The power supplies are nearby. They will really help you during the upcoming battle, since the attack is two-pronged. Several turrets are located in the Beacon outpost in Sirtis Major, and helped deal with the Manti attacking the Stargate Beacon, especially near the Tank Factory in the base. At least ten Turrets are defending Dr. Mudo's secret research base in the Bromios Desert. They killed any rogue landers that you did not notice, but they could not do the battle for you. Many Turrets are located in the base in the Carpathian Moutains, as endless basic landers keep coming from the Lander Forges. They defended the factories and the Dropzone. During the large battle on Earth over Rhone Valley, clusters of Turrets are all over the place, particularly near the Dropzone and the Factories. The final appearance of Turrets is during the Battle of Argentine Pampas. They are clustered around the Dropzone, the Missile Crawler Factory, the Tank Factory, and the one and only Repair Crawler Factory. Category:GSA